


Glazed

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: NCIS One-Shots [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt No Comfort, Permanent Injury, Tony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: Tony’s smile stuttered for a second, unnoticed by Gibbs’ wandering eyes, another side effect from the head injury that put the older man on medical leave.“Uh, nothing new, just following some leads, McGee’s giving it the ‘Old College Try’, but you know how we are without you,” Tony joked.Gibbs frowned, glaring at Tony with slightly glazed blue eyes.





	Glazed

Closing the door, Tony noticed Gibbs sitting on the couch, staring out the window. The sound of the door closing had the older man to look in Tony’s direction. 

 

“Hey, Boss. How’s it goin’ today?” Tony’s green eyes flickered over Gibbs’ form, looking for any new injuries, other than the one on his forehead that was slowly turning into a scar. 

 

“Fine, DiNozzo, any new leads on the cold case I sent you?” Tony’s smile stuttered for a second, unnoticed by Gibbs’ wandering eyes, another side effect from the head injury that put the older man on medical leave.

 

“Uh, nothing new, just following some leads, McGee’s giving it the ‘Old College Try’, but you know how we are without you,” Tony joked.

 

Gibbs frowned, glaring at Tony with slightly glazed blue eyes.

 

“What did I say just yesterday about talking about College, a frat party, or spring break?” Gibbs growled, but his mouth twitched as if in humor.

 

Tony kept his happy smile, but internally he was wondering what Gibbs was talking about. He thought back to the last time he actually talked about college and spring break, and a frat party with Gibbs around to hear. He couldn’t think of anything until it hit him. Tony swallowed, his eyes shining. 

 

“That the next time you hear us talking about it, we’re fired?” Tony laughed, and Gibbs smirked.

 

“Atta boy. Did Kate actually take that literally?” Gibbs asked, uncharacteristically worried. Tony smiled softly.

 

“I’m sure she knew you were just frustrated, Boss.” Gibbs nodded.

 

“Good,” Gibbs’ eyes glazed a bit more before he seemed to shake it off.

 

“Any new leads on the terrorist that shot Gerald? I want that bastard caught.” Gibbs’ fist clenched, and Tony sighed, his eyes burning. 

 

“Not yet Boss. But McGee is working hard on that program.” Gibbs frowned in confusion.

 

“Program? What program?” Tony gulped. Crap. 

 

“Uh, he made it last night, it’s supposed to help find him, something to do with aging him backward and noses and ears. Didn’t really listen when McGeek got rambling.” Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

 

“He can do that?” Tony smirked.

 

“The wonders of modern tech, Boss.” he was expecting the slap to the back of his head and smiled wistfully. 

 

“Thank you, Boss,”  Gibbs smirked, his eyes twinkling. 

 

“You better get back to work DiNozzo, before Kate starts calling me complaining that you’re slacking off.” Tony nodded and stood up from his seat beside Gibbs on the couch. 

 

“See you tomorrow, Boss.” Gibbs just waved a hand, dismissing him.

 

Walking out the front door of the building, Tony got into the driver’s side of his car, looking at the person in the passenger seat.

 

“How is his head?” 

 

“The same as yesterday, and as last week. The same as six months ago.” The woman beside him shook her head, her dark hair catching the light from the deceptively cheery sun.

 

“We knew this was a possibility when he hit his head-”

 

“He was blown up, he didn’t just hit his head in a fall.”

 

“I know, Tony. But we knew that if he woke up, he would not be the same, the doctors told us-”

 

“I know, Ziva,” Tony gritted his teeth. “Permanent brain damage.”

 

“He is a father to us all Tony, but to you, he was- is, closest to you.”

 

“They told me putting him in the care home would help him, they said this place works miracles. I go in today and he mentions Kate and Ari.”

 

Ziva frowned at the mention of her deceased brother. 

 

“Tony, he has brain damage, you cannot expect him to heal so quickly.”

 

Tony huffed out a frustrated laugh. “But it would be nice, wouldn’t it?”

 

“I just want him back, Zi’. I want my dad back.” A hand gently touched his arm.

 

“I want him back too, Tony. But you have the rest of your family with you until that happens.”

 

Tony gazed out the window, looking at the care home.

 

“Yeah, But who does he have? Half the time he doesn’t even remember  _ me. _ ” 

 

“He will get better, Tony.” the man looked at her.

 

“And if he doesn’t?” Ziva didn’t reply, choosing instead to avoid his piercing green gaze. Tony turned the car on, and drove off, watching as the care home in the rearview mirror got smaller and smaller, until it disappeared.

 

Maybe tomorrow, he would be better.


End file.
